Losing Karen
by Teenage Dreamer x
Summary: This FF is about a girl who meets the Brockman's from Outnumbered and finds friends and someone that will change her life forever but unfortuantly she loses the most important thing in her life on the way!


**CHAPTER 1: LOSING KAREN**

MC POV

My mum and I were just scanning the shops in Trafalgar Square, when suddenly we heard these screams from people just down the road. They were shouting for some girl called Karen, all four of them, a little boy, an elder boy and two parents. Mum and I wondered up towards them asking whether they needed help finding her.  
>" Yes please, that would be amazing!" said the woman. She was describing what little Karen looked like. We all decided to split up. I went with the elder son his name was Jake, he was ever so nice to me and he seemed to be really worried about Karen more than any other brother would be.<p>

We started talking after we got our breath back from shouting Karen's name.  
>"So what's your name?" he said,<br>"Freya Roberts" I replied.  
>"Cool" he replied nervously<br>"Yeah I guess."

Jake's POV

I couldn't believe we lost Karen. I mean, we were so sure we would

n't lose her this time. As always we were wrong. However it was really kind of Freya and her mum to start helping us. Her beautiful golden long curly hair shone in the sun and her sparkly green eyes were mesmerising. It was hard to stop looking at her.  
>"So what brought you and your mum to London?"<br>"Um, my mum… has cancer and wants to do everything before she leaves me"  
>I think it was hard for her to explain this to me and she did start to well up at one point but I reassured her with a hug.<br>We started screaming Karen's name again. Then I brought up the topic of where we both live. Freya only lived a couple of streets away. So we said we would meet up some time.

**CHAPTER 2: FINDING KAREN**

MC POV

I had never bonded with anyone so much before, plus he comforted me when I told him about mum. After about 10 minutes we found Karen by a water fountain. "Karen!" Jake screamed.

"Where the hell have you been? You gave all of us a massive fright. Never ever do that to us again!"  
>He picked her up and spun her around. I held Karen's hand whilst Jake phoned his mum Sue.<br>*Mum, we've found Karen you can stop looking now.*  
>*Oh thank God, ok cheers Jake I'll phone your dad, we will meet you outside the Natural History Museum*<br>*Ok see you there mum!*

Karen's POV

I didn't want Jake and Freya (I think that's her name anyway) to find me. I was angry with daddy he should have found me and apologised instead of doing it at home. I didn't really like Freya at first she seemed too nice for someone I've just met. But after a while I got used to it and thought she was alright.

However Jake seemed more interested in her than what happened to me and almost forgot I was there. A few minutes later I saw mummy and daddy waiting for us by the museum. They both hugged me at first but then mummy once again started banging on about how I scared all of them, and how I wasted our day by running away and instead we could of gone somewhere interesting.

Sue's POV

Karen was really bugging me. She was deliberately pushing me to the limit. We spent the rest of the day with Freya and her mum. Jake didn't leave her side. Normally I would be concerned but this girl was nice and I think Jake really like her and I think she really liked him.

At last we all headed home together and said our goodbyes after we got off the train. Jake and Freya said they would meat up the next week and swapped numbers.

**CHAPTER 3: LOSING MUM**

MC POV

Finally, a guy that likes me for who I am. My life seemed perfect at the time. Until I found out that mum was getting worse and rather quickly and within a couple of weeks mum had gone. I was only 14 so there was a definite chance of me going into care. I went to the Brockman's house as soon as I found out that mum had died. Sue and Pete took me into the living room sat me down gave me a cup of tea and comforted me. I asked what would happen to me now mum had gone. They said I would have to go into a care home unless someone agreed to take me in ASAP, which the Brockman's agreed to do. I didn't know to thank them. After Pete phoned Social Services to check that it was okay for me to stay with them permanently. Sue, Karen and I went to collect the rest of my stuff and gladly moved me into their spare room. When all three of us walked down stairs Jake walked through the door and his smile when he saw me was quite relieving.  
>"Hey Freya, what are you doing here?" he said cheerfully<br>"um, Jake, Freya's mum has just passed away" Sue said calmly  
>"oh, Freya I'm so sorry if I had known I would of_"<br>"Please don't worry about it, I knew she was going to leave at some point. I just didn't realise it would be so soon." As I cut me off.  
>"Anyway Jake there is some more cheerful news, Freya is going to live with us permanently" Sue said with a massive grin on her face.<br>"Really, mum that's amazing, thank you so much"

He ran up the stairs pulled me down. He gave me a massive hug picked me up and kissed me on the lips. I had never felt so happy at such a sad time. We just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ages. Then we both went for a walk hand in hand talking about what would happen next. But all I knew was my mum was looking down at me smiling and I had friends and family who loved and cared about me!


End file.
